


Jealousy Drarry

by Drxgonx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dates, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Kisses, LGBT, M/M, bxb - Freeform, ronmione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drxgonx/pseuds/Drxgonx
Summary: Draco Malfoy is back for his 8th year and he’s facing some jealousy issues





	Jealousy Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own any of these characters*  
> follow my instagram @padfoot.moony_

The war has been over for a few months, and many students were back at Hogwarts while they continued restoring it. Part of the classrooms still needed some fixing up, but it’s getting back to what it previously was for the most part. However, the once seventh years-now eight years who returned-were the most scarred from the war especially one Draco Malfoy. He had no choice in what he participated in in the war, but he had to suck it all up.He was one of the few Slytherins who chose to return. Many transferred due to not wanting to face those their own parents harmed. There were only the first years, the first years who should be in second year, a few other teens scattered through the ages and four eighth years: Drace, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne. Why them? They all didn’t want to face their families whom were probably in Azkaban.  
Draco specifically does not want to be around his family. His father had been rampaging at Narcissa about how she was part of the reason the dark lord fell. He’s not wrong, but Draco had no intentions of listening. Besides Headmistress McGonagall had requested Draco’s help with teaching potions to underclassmen as it was difficult to find a wizard up for the job or with the talent. Draco used his education as an excuse to leave the manor. The Malfoy Manor no longer felt like home-in a sense it never did. All Draco could think was the screams, the fact the dark lord lived in his house, the fact he did something that could have killed the few people Draco truly cared about. It haunted him, but thankfully, his only true friends had been there for him. The four of them had decided to have their own room down in the dungeons because they needed a safe space together to help each other recover. It helped.  
What didn’t help was bloody Harry Potter walking into the Great Hall with the little Weaslette holding onto his hand. Almost all of Gryffindor came back, and many of the underclassmen really berated Draco. They called him things like filthy death eater and told him to just throw himself off the Astronomy Tower. However, Harry always called them off when he saw it happening. Harry was one of the few people nice to the eighth year Slytherins-along with Neville, Hermione, Ron begrudgingly, Luna and Ginny and the professors. Draco wasn’t the only one asked to help teach. Harry had to help with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Neville was helping out with Herbology, and Luna was assisting Hagrid with Care For Magical creatures.  
Harry had noticed Draco’s intense stare and flashed a tiny smile before he sat. Draco grumbled something before he stood. He was not happy seeing Harry with someone else. He didn’t know-or understand-why he felt a burning in his chest or a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw Harry with the Weaslette. Draco knew Harry wouldn’t want to talk to him though. Not after the war... Well Draco did apologize, and after Draco’s trial where he explained everything under Veritaserum, Harry understood. They somewhat made up and had an agreement to be civil. Draco had no idea what Harry had been thinking, but he appreciated that at least one person did not view him as a scum.  
Draco stalked out of the Great Hall, accidentally causing a scene for everyone to stare. Harry had rose up to go after Draco, they were somewhat becoming friends. “Malfoy, wait!” Harry called to Draco causing him to stop. “Us Gryffindor eighth years are planning a trip to Hogsmeade tonight.. Want to come?” He asked slowly.  
Draco looked to Harry, “I don’t need to watch all of you smother each other. Or be looked at like I’m scum from the bottom of the shoe.” He sneered, turning on his heel to continue walking.  
Harry continued to follow him, “What’s that supposed to mean? The only couple is Ron and Hermione-”  
“And you and the Weaslette?”  
“Oh, well, I broke up with her… we’re just pretending to date to not out any of us…”  
That statement caused Draco to freeze. So what? Harry’s gay? That doesn’t matter, Draco isn’t going to stand a chance. Harry will probably find some other guy soon. “So.. you’re gay?” He asked, voice and face unreadable as he turned.  
“I’m not necessarily gay; I still like girls..” Harry said slowly, “do you have a pro-”  
Draco cut Harry off, “Why should I care what you like having your dick in.” He scoffed. “I’m gay, Potter.” He snapped.  
“Oh..” Harry spoke, walking over to Draco. “I didn’t know…” he said uneasily, looking at Draco.  
Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes, “of course you didn’t know. Only Pansy knows.” He said with a harsh glare before he backed up. “I’ll go, but I’m not watching Granger and Weasley tongue fuck.” He turned on his heel. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to fix my hair because I’m going out into public.”  
As Draco went down into the dungeons, he shivered. It was still cold down there, and it no longer felt homey. He went into the eighth years room and went to fix his hair, finding a small note on his bed. He picked it up. It was some crap from Pansy about dealing with his crush on Potter. He doesn’t like that git. Why does she always assume he does? He huffed and set it down, looking around the room.  
At Hogsmeade, Draco walked beside Pansy, fingers interlaced as they trailed behind the golden trio-plus Neville-into The Three Broomsticks. They got a booth in the corner. Ron, Hermione and Neville were on one end where Draco was smack in between Pansy and Harry on the other. He and Harry were touching thighs, but neither dared to move.  
“Why’d you invite them?” Ron asked Harry, eyeing Draco and Pansy suspiciously. He had his arm around Hermione as he was also pressed against the wall the booth was at.  
The statement Ron had made also crossed through Draco’s mind. Why had Harry invited them? Was it some ploy to embarrass Draco? Nonetheless, Draco moved his hand and started rubbing at his arm where the dark mark laid. It had faded as it was now dormant, but it could never be removed due to the dark magic associated with it. He had tattoos of Narcissa flowers over the dark mark as well as a whole vine going up his arm to distract from the scarring memories. The crying in the prefects bathroom. The feeling of helplessness. He didn’t just hate it. He despised it.  
Harry shrugged, “thought we should give them a chance. Should’ve been at Malfoy’s trial, it was-“  
Draco glared at Harry, “don’t bring it up.” He hissed. He and his mum avoided Azkaban due to his mum saving Harry’s life, but his father was currently there. As much as Lucious bullied Draco into viewing the world incorrectly, he was still Draco’s dad and it was still hard.  
A waitress came up to get their orders. All they ordered was some butter beer, but of course, the waitress had to flirt with Harry. He is the boy who lived after all. She kind of pushed her boobs to make them more noticeable.  
“Ease down dragon.” Pansy whispered to Draco who had the coldest glare while he clenched his fists. Why did he feel so angry to see someone hitting on Harry? It’s not like Harry would be into him. God that pissed Draco off. “Let’s play a game.” Pansy smirked, “truth or dare?” She chuckled.  
Draco shrugged, “why not?” He said, voice slightly far away as he sat, back straight. Unlike Pansy, he couldn’t lean against the wall.  
“Truth or dare Draco?” Pansy asked with a devilish smirk on her face. She was planning something involving Harry.  
“Dare.” Draco said without thinking. All eyes were on Pansy. Draco’s were the most suspicious.  
“I dare you to act like Potter is your boyfriend, and if anyone hits on him, you gotta kiss him.” Pansy stated.  
Draco’s grey eyes widened, ears turning red as they do when he gets a little flustered. “What? I can’t do that!” He said quickly.  
Pansy shook her head, “then you gotta take truth. Or strip, but that would be weird in public.” She said in a sing-song tone.  
Draco huffed in defeat, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders. Whatever Harry was thinking about, it sure was out of his mind as soon as the blonde’s arm was on his shoulders. “Weasley truth or dare?” He asked calmly.  
As the game went on, time flew by quickly. It was time for them to get back to hogwarts when a girl walked up to Harry and started flirting. Of course. Pansy gave Draco a look, reminding him of the first date of the game. Of course. Draco, slightly glad he wouldn’t feel that weird loathing feeling towards anyone hitting on Harry, went in front of Harry and pressed their lips together, hands resting on Harry’s shoulder.  
The kiss caught Harry off guard to say the least. He stood there dumbly as Draco’s lips remained in the position. Once Harry’s mind processed what was going on, he put his hands on Draco’s waist, letting his green eyes close. He went and kissed back, leaning into him. That’s something unexpected.  
Draco pulled away after a few seconds and gazed at Harry. Harry just stared back, “someone was jealous.” Harry teased getting an eye roll from Draco as the others already started the trek to Hogsmeade.  
Draco looked at Harry, “what if I am?” He replied smoothly. He really hoped he didn’t just fuck up his chances.  
“Then don’t be. I don’t need my new man jealous over others when I’m his to snog.” Harry snickered, going in to kiss Draco again.  
Draco smirked, “good, too bad you won’t get a kiss ‘till we’re back to Hogwarts.” He smirked and started walking ahead of Harry who stared with a dumb expression on his face.


End file.
